When Finn goes away
by xojulieannexo
Summary: What happens when Finn leaves town for 2 weeks and Puck persuades Rachel to throw a party for New Directions? Finchel with eventually Puckleberry or Faberry. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


Authors Note: Hi everyone! My name is Julie, and this is my first Fanfiction! I'm so excited to finally be able to put one up. This is a Glee Fanfic and I just thought of the story idea one day, and decided to act on it. The story is rated M due to drinking and/or suggestive themes in later chapters. I'm making this a series of decent sized chapters, starting out as Finchel, but most likely evolving into Puckleberry or even Faberry! What I do with it will be based on what you guys want to see happen, which means I am going to need **lots **of feedback! But of course, if no one reads/likes it, then I probably wont continue it. As for updates, I will try to as much as I can! On another note, I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have made. I would also like to apologize for the awful title, I couldn't think of anything else :/

So, without further ado, here it is folks. Enjoy, and **PLEASE** review and maybe even follow or favorite if you'd like? It would be_ much _appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

It was the last day of school at McKinley High. Rachel and Finn were making their way to the last Glee Club meeting of the year. The next time they would all be gathered in the choir room, they would all be Seniors. Rachel squealed at the thought. It was hard to believe that she had joined as a boyfriendless (and frankly, friendless), misunderstood, slushy-soaked and insanely talented Sophomore. All of those things had changed, except the latter. In those two short years, Rachel felt as though she had become a whole new person. She beamed up at her boyfriend, Finn, a perfect example of how far she'd come. Two years ago, she would never have expected to be dating one of the hottest and most popular jocks in school. Though, Finn had changed as well. It had certainly been a journey, and one that had yet to continue.

The two stopped outside of the choir room, which was already occupied by all of the members of New Directions, including Mr. Schuester, their devoted Glee Coach. Finn spun around to face Rachel. She took his hands in hers and smiled.

"It's the last Glee Club meeting, Rach" He gave her a small smile. "And I know that it's been a tough year. For me, andyou. But," He looked down and Rachel squeezed his hands encouragingly. He continued. "But I know its been the hardest on you, and in some ways, it was because of me."

Rachel let go of one of his hands and gingerly reached up to touch his cheek. She leaned down slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey, its _okay." _He still kept his eyes down. "Were together, right? That's gotta count for something." She gave him a grin. He finally looked at her.

"And we love each other." He added, returning Rachel's smile.

She gave him her signature, 100 watt Rachel Berry smile and threw her arms around him. "That's right" she whispered.

"Plus, its summer now and we won't have to deal with any unnecessary high school drama. We have time to do whatever we want." She added.

Just then Finn remembered something he had to tell Rachel.

"That reminds me, Rach, I've gotta talk to you about—"

But Rachel cut him off. "Can this wait, Finn? Because we have to get to class _and _I have a surprise announcement to make for everyone! Come on," She grabbed him hand and tugged him into the classroom all the way to their seats in the back. Once seated, Finn turned to Rachel.

"I really need to talk to you Rach."

Rachel looked at Finn sympathetically.

"I know, and I promise we'll talk right after I make this announcement. Don't worry; I'll try to make it quick."

Before Finn could say another word, Rachel excitedly bounced out of her chair and made her way down to the front of the classroom. She approached Mr. Schue, who was sorting old sheet music at the piano.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schuester?"

Mr. Schue looked up and smiled. "Yes, Rachel?"

"I was wondering if I may have a moment of everyone's attention." She grinned. "I have a special announcement to make."

Mr. Schue gestured towards the Glee Clubbers. "They're all yours."

"Thanks Mr. Schue!" Rachel smiled and spun around so that she was facing the front of the class.

"May I please have everyone's attention?" Everyone groaned and faced towards Rachel, preparing themselves to endure whatever long speech she had planned. After all, it was the end of the year, and in Rachel's book, a big ordeal.

Rachel was surprised at how quickly all of the talking had ceased. She smiled to herself. Although all of her ideas were usually brilliant, she thought that this would be one of her best.

"Thank you all for your undivided attention. Now before I make my _special _announcement, I would just like to say that this has been a fantastic, eventful, and or course _successful _year for New Directions. And besides my obviously spectacular talent, I would like to recognize and congratulate you all because if it weren't for you all and Mr. Schue, we wouldn't be where we are now. I'm so proud and happy for us, and to be apart of something so special. Were like one big family!"

The glee club clapped appreciatively for their MVP.

"We love you Rachel!" Brittany hollered. Puck and Finn whistled, and even Santana let out a whoop. Rachel beamed at the enthusiasm from her peers. It felt so good to be truly appreciated for more than her talent. Theses people in front of her were more than classmates; they were friends.

Lost in thought, Rachel suddenly remembered why she was making an announcement in the first place.

"Thank you guys, but I haven't gotten to my special announcement. I need your attention!" she called out. Everyone looked at her impatiently. She continued.

"As you all know, this is the last Glee Club meeting of the school year…so after much discussion with my Dads and tedious organizing, plus the fact that I said I would never do this again—"

"Spit it out, Berry!" Puck grumbled.

"Okay, okay...You are all formally invited to join me at my residence at 7pm on July 3rd for the first annual New Directions Summer Bash!"

Immediately the room erupted in a roar of cheering, clapping and excited chatter.

"Oooh I can't wait to tell Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"This is gonna be sick!" Artie muttered to Mike.

Rachel smiled. She hadn't expected everyone to react like this.

"I'm surprised. Since when did you wanna parry again, Berry?" Puck asked.

Rachel shrugged. "It was the perfect occasion, and I really need to have some fun."

The classroom was filled with renewed clapping and cheering.

"YeahYup!" Brittany whooped, throwing her fist in the air. She turned to Quinn and Sam. "Rachel throws _the _best parties. I'm super excited."

Rachel was thrilled. There was no better word to describe the happiness she felt. The reaction was so positive it was almost too good to be true.

But then, as Rachel started towards her seat, she overheard Puck and Santana conversing in hushed tones.

"I can supply the kegs if you can bring the vodka" Puck murmured to Santana, who was wearing a sly smile.

Suddenly, it hit Rachel. They had misunderstood her. Their views of a 'party' were vastly different from hers. She rushed to the front of the room again, waving her arms frantically, as if to stop their scheming right then and there.

"No, no, no!" She screeched. Everyone stared at her, annoyed.

"I don't think you guys understood me. I'm throwing a party, but not _that _kind of party. Its going to be nothing like my last one."

Everyone's expressions remained unfazed.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked.

Rachel sighed. "I _mean, _there will be no drinking involved whatsoever," She whispered, aware of their teacher sitting directly behind her. "My dads are even chaperoning." She added, and then turned to face Mr. Schue. "And Mr. Schuester, you're more than welcome to join. This is open to _all_ of the New Directions." Their teacher smiled warmly at Rachel and gave her a nod.

The rest of the glee club weren't taking it so well after all.

"What the _hell_, Berry?" Santana glared daggers at Rachel, who simply squared her shoulders and made her way back up to her seat.

The whole room was filled with 'boo' and 'wtf?'. The sounds of disappointment.

"The rules are the rules, guys. And I vowed that I would never drink again. But I promise it'll still be fun, even without the alcohol. I have a whole list of fun games and activities planned for us., and my dads even bought party edition karaoke!"

Santana scoffed. "HA! You can have 'fun' at your party, by yourself. There's no way I'm going to a chaperoned, sober, _Rachel Berry_ party."

Puck and Lauren nodded, along with Artie, Mike and Sam.

Tina glanced at Mercedes, who smiled apologetically at Rachel. "I'm pretty sure we have reservations at Breadstix that night…Sorry, Rach"

Quinn glanced at Rachel and shrugged. "I wasn't going to go anyways"

Brittany frowned. "Maybe Rachel _doesn't _throw the best parties after all."

Rachel couldn't believe it. One minute they were all raving about how awesome her party was going to be and the next they were declining her invitation faster than you could say _bad friends. _

She slumped down in her seat and Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She sighed and glanced at him through her lashes.

"I thought it was a good idea"

Finn kissed the top of her head. "It was a _great _idea. Don't even worry about it Rach. They'll go to your party." Though Finns voice didn't sound very convincing.

Rachel looked up at him through her long lashes. "Me and you will have fun" she concluded. Finn made an uncomfortable face, and looked at the floor.

"You're coming to it, right Finn?" she asked slowly, trying to make eye contact.

Finn glanced at her, and then looked across the room. "I totally would Rach, and I really wanna, but I'm not gonna be around for it. That's what I was trying to talk to you about. Last night after we got off the phone, Burt invited me to go with him to Wayne National Forest to go fishing and camping. Were gonna be gone for the first 2 weeks of July."

Finn felt awful. No one wanted to go to Rachel's party and now he wouldn't even be there to hangout with her.

"Hey, if I wasn't going away, I would be going to your party. You know that."

She finally looked at him with a small smile.

"I know. But its okay, the party would've sucked without you there anyways.

Finn reached for her hand and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you."

Rachel leaned forward slowly, until her lips met Finns. She kissed him deeply, and he kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm. Kissing Finn, it was as if all of Rachel's problems dissolved and she had nothing to worry about. It gave her a more positive outlook on things.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, coming to a resolve.

"Lets enjoy the 2 weeks we have together until you have to leave."

Finn grinned at her. "I couldn't agree more."

Authors Note: So there you go. I hope you enjoyed it! **Please** review!

xoxo Julie


End file.
